gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DAVID.EXE/Character pages
Article pages have to be organised in a certain way to keep consistency across the Wiki. This is a guide to help structure them in a neat way. If a section is not applicable to a Gem (like History, Personality), do not include it. Short blurb about the Gem. Appearance Personality History Abilities Fusions Skillset Unique Abilities Relationships Trivia Cultural References Gemology Gemstone(s) Gallery/Galleries References ; :Used for Gems who share the same Gem type, like Navy or Doc. will change the title of the page to Ruby. ; :Used to display the Gem infobox template on the right side of the page. Here is a more detailed guide. ;Short blurb about the Gem. :A short paragraph about the Gem located above the Table of Contents, about what team they're a part of and what they've done. Be sure to bold their name by typing ''' around it. ; Appearance :Descriptive paragraphs about their complexion, build, and outfit. If they have multiple designs/regenerations, use third-level headings ( ) for each one, like: : Pre-regeneration (debut) : Post-regeneration (current) ; Personality :Descriptive paragraphs about their personality. ; History :Descriptive paragraphs about their history. ; Abilities :Short blurb that should be typed like: :Gem possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. ; Fusions :Used to list fusions with that Gem. Use * to create lists. Add only confirmed/drawn fusions and not hypothetical fusions like "When fused with a Blue Pearl, they form a Homeworld Opal". ; Skillset :Used to list abilities the Gem can use with their weapons or in battle. Be sure to format it like: :* Skill Name: Description. ; Unique Abilities :Used to list abilities unique to them, like Hydrokinesis or Thermo-regulation. ; Relationships :Used to describe the Gem's relationships with other Gems. Format it with a link like: : Other Gem :Description of relationship. ; Trivia :Used to list trivia about the Gem. Use ref tags to link sources, like: :Gemcrust has stated that this Gem can do this ability. http:// link to that post ; Cultural References :Used to list aspects about the Gem that may be influenced by real-world things, like outfits being reminiscent of a particular culture. ; Gemology :Used to list gemology facts. They can include physical traits, uses, and metaphysical properties, as well as facts like what month they are the birthstone of. Link to a information page and a thumbnail of a real-life sample should be placed at the top, like so: : : Gemstone Infromation ; Gemstone(s) :Used to create a table about information on their Gemstone (or Gemstones if they are a fusion). Link to the Gemstones page in the header like so: : Gemstone (For single Gems) : Gemstones (For Fusion Gems) :Use this code to create the table: : :#XXXXXX: This should be the same Hex value you use in the BGColor section. :! : "GemstoneFile.png" is the filename of the gemstone. "100px" sets the width , but for wide gems like Bismuth, use 200px. "Center" aligns the gemstone in the center of its cell. :| Gem's gemstone is located here. Short description.: This is the description sentence cell. :To add rows, add |- on the line after the gemstone description to separate rows and use the ! File and }| Gem's gemstone is... lines as many times as necessary. ; Gallery/Galleries :Used to link to character galleries and/or designs. :If they have both design and character galleries, use :If they have only a design gallery, use . :If they have only a character gallery, use . ; References :Used to list source links referenced by tags. Type to use it. ; :Used to display navboxes that relate to the page. Available navboxes are: : : : : : : : Category:Blog posts